


Warm Pets

by BrokeTheGames



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokeTheGames/pseuds/BrokeTheGames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The frozen climate of Snowdin's forest is harsh. Good thing dogs are warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Pets

You trudge your feet through the thick snow, arms pulled close in an attempt to keep what little warmth you have. A gust of wind blows through you and you shiver as you pull your arms even closer. Your breaths leave puffs of white as you breath.

‘I should have asked that skeleton back there if I could have borrowed his jacket’ you muse. ‘They didn’t react to the cold, probably couldn’t feel it without any skin to actually feel anything.’

Another gust of wind blows against you and your teeth chatter against your will.

The trees seem to repeat endlessly, and you begin to think that you’re going in circles. That is, until you see the small building up ahead. A small wisp of smoke makes its way from the hole in the front; the thought of there being a fire makes you move faster.

You stumble over your feet as you get closer, the thought of avoiding a slow and cold death urging you to keep moving. You’re less than a foot away from the building before movement inside catches your eye. You shuffle closer, your hands twisting against the fabric of your shirt nervously.

A large dog jumps up from the shadows of the inside and you find yourself jumping backwards. The dog is large, eyes darting back and forth. Two knives in each of his paws make you take a step back, and instantly his eyes lock onto you.

“DON’T MOVE!”

Your body goes rigid at the command and you try your best to avoid moving despite the freezing temperature. The dog’s eyes roam around the landscape, and for a brief moment you think that you’re going to end up dead at the paws of this dog.

Then the dog lowers the knives and begins to look around worriedly.

“Something moved, where is it?”

His head turns left and right as he attempts to find you and you can’t help but wonder what’s wrong with the poor guy. Was he messing with you, or did he genuinely not see where you were at?

As you watch the dog panic, you realize something. He’s covered in fur, no doubt warm enough to keep the winter air from affecting him. An idea forms in your mind, and you reach your hand out to touch him.

His head snaps to your hand, but it’s too late. Your fingers brush themselves through his fur, and you relish the feeling of warmth against your cold hand.

He whines but you ignore it in favor of bringing your other hand to his head; the warmth slowly seeps into your hands and before you can stop yourself you’ve begun petting him like he was your own puppy.

“S-Something’s p-petting me. S-Something I c-can’t see.”

As the warmth brings the feeling back into your hands, you begin increasing your petting. Scratching the base of his ears, under his chin, anywhere your hand can reach warm fur you touch, and you don’t want it to end.

The dog whines louder, words of how an invisible thing is petting him leaving his mouth, but you don’t listen to him. He’s too fluffy, to soft and warm not to pet. Your hand moves down his neck, scratching and petting decisively; watching his tail wag against his will at your ministrations. Your hand gets lower, dipping under the neckband of his shirt.

“OKAY, THAT’S ENOUGH”

You jump back, pulling away from him. He jumps back behind the counter, eyes darting around the snowy landscape.

“S-Something pet me. S-Something I c-can’t see. I’m g-going to need some t-treats for this.” He utters, slowly sinking back behind the counter.

You stand there, staring at the empty space inside of the post. The small bell on the counter catches your eye, and you’re tempted to ring it so you can pet the dog again, but you resist. There’s still a long way to go, and you can’t stop now.

You turn and continue on your way, the newfound warmth from petting the dog filled you with DETERMINATION.


End file.
